The Spectacular Spider-Man 6
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Now, you may be wondering: 'If the big man has done his business with Spidey, then where will the new villains come' and to that I have an answer! Basically, The Big Man never told the people who he sent to get Spidey that he was trying to recruit him, because he feared that telling them that would make them go easy on him. So the villains told the other bad guys about Spidey.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Uhh… a lot of stuff happened last time… the school play, big man confrontation, teasers (i think), the recap chapter still always sucks and that's it!

_**NOW ENJOY THE STORY OR ELSE!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Fear

As Max entered through the school doors, his mind was racing with the thought of auditioning for the school play. He walked over to the notice board to find any other information about the play. Unfortunately, the information he found informed him of what the play was.

Romeo & Juliet.

Max just walked away after that.

_Final Period…_

Max had finished his work and had extra free-time, so he got his Journal out of his bag and began writing in it. That was when Flash noticed what he was doing. Max's Spider Sense alerted him of this, so he closed his Journal and pulled the strap over. Flash started walking over so he put the Journal in his bag and zipped it up.

"What ya got there?" Said Flash. Max froze, but quickly unfreezed with the thought of how stupid Flash was.

"Note. Book." Max said with a bit of lip. Flash got angry because lolz and swiped at Max, but he dodged the, erm, swipe.

"Don't gimme any of that." said Flash.

"Aight, what shall I give ya?"

"That book."

Max made a run for it as Flash trailed behind. Flash literally ripped a locker out of its place (while still running) and chucked it at Max. It missed, barely.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yelled Max. He was still in puberty, so he couldn't actually scream lol. Locker, locker, locker, locker was thrown as Max ran for his own life. He made a turn and the locker actually hit the corner he was running past. Close. Max kept running, figuring out what to do… then he ran past a clock. 2:58 PM. Almost hometime! All he had to do was keep running for a minute, then head for the exit. By the time he got there, it'd be hometime. But first, he needed to get to his locker. He turned a corner and webbed his locker open before Flash could turn the corner and see. Then he ran in a circle (or, square) and into his locker before Flash turned the other corner. Then he shut the locker door and held it tight. Flash was running around, looking for Max, then, when his Spider sense told him that the coast was clear, he slowly opened the locker door and stepped out. He grabbed his stuff, put it in his bag and made a run for the exit. A quarter of the way there he heard Flash yell,

"MAAX!" meaning that Flash was after him again. Max began running again, faster than ever before. That was when he realised that,

#1: Y'know how his powers made him have greater strength? That meant that he could use the strength in his legs to run faster.

#2: He never got tired.

He used this to his advantage and ran towards the exit through the swarm of students. As he was running back home, he heard,

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW IN THE GYM!"


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

A dark, dimly lighted laboratory is the setting. Lots of equipment, machines and monitors are neatly placed circulating a short stand with lots of wires that are hooked up to the machines and equipment. A man, Flint Marko, stands on the, erm, stand. There is another room next to this, an observatory. A short, plump man with a scientist coat, brown hair and glasses watches with a tall man in a business suit. The short man wears four mechanical arms, seemingly helping him with controlling everything. There is another man, wearing another business suit, although with stripes. The man is short, not plump, the top of his head is flat, sharp edges, he is stuck with an irritated expression.

"Test 1, initiating." Says the plump man. He switches a few buttons and pulls a lever. The machines start whirring. The two tall machines, bent over and possessing multiple holes, start spraying a substance, similar to sand, at Flint. Flint is clearly nervous, but holds back anyway. The tall man says,

"This is going well, Otto. Keep up the good work." Otto, the short and plump man, replies with,

"Yes, this substance will form a hardened armour around his suit, causing him to be powerful and impenetrable." The monitor inside the observatory flashes an error message, causing Otto to quickly react, although the tall man stops him,

"If this fails, we need to find out why." Otto moves his hand back, not trusting the tall man, but obeying anyway.

"AAHHH!" yells Marko, the test is going wrong and the sand is fusing to his body, meaning that he's becoming a being made out of sand. Eventually, there is a big flash, which, when cooled down, reveals a pile of sand, morphing into the shape of a man.

Specifically, Flint Marko.

_A week later…_

The setting is the same dimly lit lab as before, but there is new equipment. The short stand is gone, replaced with a big glass tube, seemingly unbreakable glass. Instead of the long machines with sprayers in, there is just special pipes that flow some sort of substance through into the glass tube. Speaking of which, the tube is modelled to fit something of the Hulk's size in there, but there is just a man named Alex O'Hirn. Back in the observatory, Otto and the two men are in there.

"Test 2, initiating." Says Otto, once again pressing buttons and pulling a lever. Machines once again begin whirring, and a different substance, similar to concrete, flows in through the pipes. It covers Alex in a specific shape, the shape of the Rhino suit. It seems Otto is anxiously waiting for an error message to appear on the monitor, although the other men seem calm, relaxed. All of a sudden, the machines stop whirring, and the noise calms. Alex O'Hirn can be seen in the Rhino suit.


	4. Chapter 3: Fusion

A dark, dimly lighted laboratory is the setting. Lots of equipment, machines and monitors are neatly placed circulating a short stand with lots of wires that are hooked up to the machines and equipment. A man, Flint Marko, stands on the, erm, stand. There is another room next to this, an observatory. A short, plump man with a scientist coat, brown hair and glasses watches with a tall man in a business suit. The short man wears four mechanical arms, seemingly helping him with controlling everything. There is another man, wearing another business suit, although with stripes. The man is short, not plump, the top of his head is flat, sharp edges, he is stuck with an irritated expression.

"Test 1, initiating." Says the plump man. He switches a few buttons and pulls a lever. The machines start whirring. The two tall machines, bent over and possessing multiple holes, start spraying a substance, similar to sand, at Flint. Flint is clearly nervous, but holds back anyway. The tall man says,

"This is going well, Otto. Keep up the good work." Otto, the short and plump man, replies with,

"Yes, this substance will form a hardened armour around his suit, causing him to be powerful and impenetrable." The monitor inside the observatory flashes an error message, causing Otto to quickly react, although the tall man stops him,

"If this fails, we need to find out why." Otto moves his hand back, not trusting the tall man, but obeying anyway.

"AAHHH!" yells Marko, the test is going wrong and the sand is fusing to his body, meaning that he's becoming a being made out of sand. Eventually, there is a big flash, which, when cooled down, reveals a pile of sand, morphing into the shape of a man.

Specifically, Flint Marko.

_A week later…_

The setting is the same dimly lit lab as before, but there is new equipment. The short stand is gone, replaced with a big glass tube, seemingly unbreakable glass. Instead of the long machines with sprayers in, there is just special pipes that flow some sort of substance through into the glass tube. Speaking of which, the tube is modelled to fit something of the Hulk's size in there, but there is just a man named Alex O'Hirn. Back in the observatory, Otto and the two men are in there.

"Test 2, initiating." Says Otto, once again pressing buttons and pulling a lever. Machines once again begin whirring, and a different substance, similar to concrete, flows in through the pipes. It covers Alex in a specific shape, the shape of the Rhino suit. It seems Otto is anxiously waiting for an error message to appear on the monitor, although the other men seem calm, relaxed. All of a sudden, the machines stop whirring, and the noise calms. Alex O'Hirn can be seen in the Rhino suit.

Otto walks through the building of Oscorp as he reaches a dangerous room. He puts his finger on so it can read his fingerprint and DNA. A lady's voice, over the microphone of the scanner, says,

"Welcome, Otto Octavius." afterwards, the metallic door opened and he walked in. There was some work he had to attend to. All of a sudden, the machine turned on and the door locked shut. The lady's voice came back on, instead from the microphone inside the room, making it seem much louder as the voice bounced around the room.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 10 seconds." Otto ran towards the door and banged on the door, screaming to be let out.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 9 seconds." Otto stopped and positioned himself to face the camera.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 8 seconds." Otto started jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 7 seconds."

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 6 seconds."

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 5 seconds."

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 4 seconds." Otto stopped and began crouching down.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 3 seconds." He said,

"I've been good!"

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 2 seconds." Otto prepared for the impact.

"Project: Power Rays initiating in 1 second."

"Project: Power Rays initiating..." Then there was a giant white flash and an explosion.

Meanwhile, back in Queens, Spidey saw the explosion coming from the Oscorp tower. He said,

"Oh no…"

Then, he webbed two flagpoles, stood back, kept standing back, and then yanked himself forward. He flew all the way to the other side of the bridge! He started swinging to Oscorp.

"YA-HOO!" He arrived at Oscorp via a hole in the roof from the explosion and landed on the floor. He saw Otto on the floor, seemingly dead, but his Spider Sense warned him that this guy was alive. Due to knowing this, he slowly creeped over to his 'body'.

"Otto, Otto, Otto…" said the voices in Otto's head, which were the metal arms. In the explosion the arms had fused to his body…

...and his mind.

Otto started swinging his metal arms at everyone and trapping them against the wall, but Spidey dodged it. Otto, in fury, shifted his attention to Spidey, unintentionally letting the others go to run. One of them said,

"Hey, shouldn't we help Spidey out?" which the other people responded with,

"Yeah, probably." So one of them got their tranquiliser darts and fired it at Otto, but Spidey's, erm, Spider Sense went off, which meant it was heading for hi-

The dart hit Spidey instead, causing him to go unconscious.

"Hahaha! You arrogant fools! You just took the trash out for Doctor Octopus! Hahaha!" Said Otto, now known as Doctor Octopus.

Then he left.

_**The End**_


End file.
